


gotcha!

by cg_lurks (cg_reads), ImagineTheHaus



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 12 days to Haus Christmas, Booby Traps, lardo is a mastermind, the haus gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cg_reads/pseuds/cg_lurks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: “YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY EFFIN' YEAR”





	

“AAAAH!”

The scream, when it comes, is not in the night. No. It comes in that quiet hour of the afternoon – well, evening now that world’s arbitrarily chosen to stop saving daylight – when most of the Haus is either out finding dinner, finishing up late classes, or napping.

“Well, well, well.” Lardo leans against the entrance-way to the Haus living room. “I wasn’t expecting _you_.”

Lanky limbs scramble, but Lardo had set the trap beautifully, there was the initial tripwire, but that was only the beginning. No way was the little thief getting out from under the three nets, one launched from under the tree, one from the ceiling, the other from under the television. 

“No seriously, Lardo, you’ve got to believe me. I just noticed a short on one of the lights and was trying to fix it. I swear it.”

Lardo regards Chowder, quietly, the blushing, the stammering. Her eyes narrow. She’s been the guardian of too many Hau-liday Gift Exchanges to be fooled by big brown eyes and a stammer.

“Lardo, please.”

“Oh, ho!” 

Dex closes his eyes, there’s only one voice that could be that loud and that excited at this time of day. 

“My dear Team Manager, is that a mouse I spy in your trap?” And, yep, that’s definitely Cap 1 & Cap 2.

“FOOIIIINE!”

High fives should not be that loud.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
